Love maker
by prontobadjuju
Summary: Tony decides that he needs to take on the task of finding Bruce a girlfriend. And ends up not having any big part in hepling his anger-troubled friend find love (Story is better than summary, I promise) Can be read as the first story to 'What would happen', but doesnt need to be.
1. We need to get him a girlfriend

**Okay so this can be the first story for my other story 'What would happen?' but you dont need to read this one first, some of the stuff in the other story may make a little more sence if you do, but it's your decision. This is set about 5 years after the Avengers battle in New York.**

**I don't own Marvel or anything like that, I wish I did, but who doesn't?**

* * *

"We need to get him a girlfriend." Tony said, he was in the kitchen with Clint and Thor, "I mean if the god of thunder who can barely work the toaster can get one without help, he should be able to get one with a girlfriend." He elaborated through bites of serial.

"If our friend hasn't tried yet, don't you think he doesn't want one yet?" Thor asked confused of why Tony was pushing this so much.

"He did try, but the other guy gets in way, we need to find him someone who loves his, anger, as much as we do." Tony told Thor, who made a face of understanding.

"Tony _we_ don't love his anger _you_ do." Clint pointed out, "Plus I don't think Bruce wants a girlfriend. He almost killed himself over remorse when he Hunlked out on Nat when she was pregnant."

"He wants one, and we are going to help him get back on top." Tony replied proudly, " Seriously, what girl wouldn't want to date him?"

"A bigger number than you think, Tony." Pepper answered scaring all of them but Clint. He was the only one that realized she was standing there for almost ten minutes. "I mean Bruce is a nice guy, but most girls are scared out of their minds of him." She finished as she got her coffee and walked out of the kitchen.

"Look, Tony you'll have to find someone who can handle a destructive person who is scared of hurting anyone he touches." Natasha said, also scaring everyone but Clint, "How easy do you think that is?" The room was silent and all Tony did to respond was shrug.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked yawning.

"Uh, nothing big guy," Tony said quickly, "Did you stay in the lab all night?" Bruce just shrugged and walked out with his coffee in hand. "He really needs a girlfriend, he spends unhealthy amounts of time in there, I have an idea." He said and everyone's interest peaked.

* * *

"I don't know Tony, I'm not good with crowds." Bruce said nervously. Tony had come down to the lab to invite him to a banquet Pepper was dragging him to. He had somehow managed to convince Natasha and Clint to come, they might even bring Ashden, and he only had to mention it for Steve to say yes, ( it was an art banquet, so he jumped at the opportunity) and Jane loves art so Thor agreed to go.

"Aw, come on big guy." Tony pleaded, "It'll be fun, _please_?" He asked again doing a puppy-dog face.

Bruce sighed in defeat and Tony noticed because he started smiling, "Fine I'll go."

"Yes, okay Pepper already called the tailor and he's sending over a suit in your size. Don't give me that look, it's a black tie event." Tony said quickly said as he half ran out of the R&R. Bruce looked at Tony's fleeting shape in confusion.

"What's he planning in that big head of his?" He finally asked himself going back to his work. He needed to finish this, then go get ready before Tony started thinking he wasn't coming and came down to drag him up-stairs.

* * *

"You actually convinced him?" Pepper asked as she watched Tony take the suit that Bruce would have to wear to his room. Tony just rolled his eyes at her surprise, out of everyone Pepper was the only one that thought he couldn't convince Bruce to go out in public. "Well, what are Natasha and Clint going to do with Ashden?"

"Their bringing him with us, it'll be fun."Tony responded as he came back to where Pepper was standing, "He won't get into any trouble. He's 3 ½, how much trouble can he get into?" Tony asked, shrugging at Pepper's worry, which was clear on her face. "Calm down, if anything, you should be worrying about Thor." She just glared at him and he got the message, "Right, not helping."

* * *

**Hahaha, now you have to wait to see what will happen at the banquet. I am always open to suggestions, and I love reviews. Hope you liked it and hope you'll tell me what you think of it.**

**-Badjuju out**


	2. How did you lose our son?

**Now to show all of you what happens at the banquet, it will be funny. Thanks to all those who reviewed or even just read it, thank you. There is going to be a little drunk Tony in this chapter, but just a little.**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

All the Avengers along with Pepper and Ashden, were waiting for Bruce to show up at the garage so they could leave. Tony was next to Pepper and he was getting a little antsy that Bruce hadn't showed up yet. Pepper was checking her watch because she didn't want to be late, Steve was doing the same, but only to see what time it was. Clint and Natasha were trying to explain why everyone had to dress up for this to Ashden, who did not like being a suit. (The suit was forced upon him by Tony) Finally Bruce came down, trying to cuff the sleeves. when he finally managed to get them buttoned, he looked up to Tony, who was waiting impatiently for him to finish. Bruce nodded to signify he was done, and everyone filed into the car. It took about twenty minutes to get to the banquet\ gala, and everyone was happy to finally arrive, well all but Bruce were, he was still nervous about being in a crowded place.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is introduce him to some people, simple enough." Tony told Clint.

"Dude, I have to keep an eye on my son," Clint responded turning around to look for him, "who just ran away." He finished before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, cap." Tony said turning around, "Cap? Where are you?" Steve had made a bee line for the art right once they walked in. Pepper was chatting up some business men, Natasha was talking to some women she apparently new from the dinner she loved going to, and Clint was trying to find Ashden. Bruce had made his way straight to the bar, he may not drink heavily but he looked like he really needed at least one beer in him. "Okay, it looks like it's just me then." Tony mumbled before heading into the crowd.

He bumped into Clint almost immediately, "Hey did you find Ashden yet?" He asked helping him look for a little.

"Nope, did you find a girl for Bruce yet?" Clint responded but shrugged when he saw Tony shake his head no, "Well, the night's still young."

* * *

"Come on Scar!" Jade exclaimed, "I brought you here so you could talk to guys and meet someone, you're completely ruining my plan!"

Scarlet didn't look up from her phone but simply replied coolly, "I have no interest in guys right now, and you pulled me out right once my research was hitting its peat. What did you expect?" she said. Almost immediately after she said that, there was a tug at the end of her dress. She looked down and found herself looking into the eyes of a kid probably no older than three, and he looked terrified. "Hey there. Where's your parents?" Scarlet asked the little boy, kneeling down so she was eye to eye with him.

"I-I d-dont kn-know." He responded through sobs.

"Hey, it's okay." Scarlet tried to sooth him out of his tears. "Hey, I'm Scarlet. Whats your name?" She asked him smiling.

"Ashden." He responded shyly.

"Ashden, how would like me to help you find your parents?" Scarlet asked, and she got her answer when Ashden's face lit up like the fourth of July, and he nodded happily. "Okay, then let's go." She finished as she stood and held out her hand, which Ashden happily took. "So, why did you get separated from your family?"

"I got bored, so I decided to play tag, and then lost sight of my dad, I couldn't see over anyone." Ashden explained looking around the room, "I guess I'm to short."

"Well, lets fix that." Scarlet said and then she picked Ashden up and put him on her shoulders so he could see better. "Better?" She asked and looked up to see him nodding happily. "Okay, just tell me if you see anyone that knows you, and you know them." She song-sang to him as she made her way through the mess of people in the center of the room.

* * *

"Hey Clint, Where's Ashden?" Natasha asked. She finally managed to find Clint, who looked like he had lost something important.

"Um, I have no clue what so ever." Clint responded nervously. Natasha was clearly surprised by this answer, but her surprise quickly turned into anger, as she gave Clint the glare that could kill.

"You lost our son?!" She practically screamed, as she did the same as Clint and started to frantically look for Ashden.

"Well, I do have Tony helping find him and Steve said he'd keep an eye out for him, and Bruce is searching too." Clint defended. Where was this world headed if four grown men, who were part of the Avengers the greatest group of heros, couldn't find a three-year old? "If you want to find him faster, spread out and you look on the second level." Natasha nodded at his idea and disappeared into the crowd. "Yep, you're dead when you get home Barton." He mumbled to himself.

He turned around to see Tony a few feet away, he walked up to him and his face told him all he needed, "I take it you havent found Ashden either?"

"No, I've looked everywhere, and asked everyone, and they all say they saw him with some women. Things aren't looking good it's been almost an hour." Tony said as he looked around some more, "She might be an enemy, I don't know. By now I've lost track of all the people how hate us."

"Hopefully she's not an enemy, or she might not make it out of here alive." Clint said completely serious. "And we will find Ashden before we leave tonight."

* * *

"So Ashden, have you found anyone yet?" Scarlet asked, it had been at least half an hour since she started helping Ashden, and she was getting worried, and if she was getting worried she can only imagine how worried his family must be. She smiled at the thought of having someone worry about you, she was a orphan so she wouldn't know. She looked up and saw Ashden deep in thought, "Hey kid," She said and he looked down at her. She raised her eyebrows, "Whatcha thinking so hard about?"

"What if my parents leave without me?" Ashden asked, tears whelming up in his eyes.

"Hey, they won't, or I will personally take you home, and kick your parents in the butt, okay?" She asked and Ashden laughed.

"Good luck with that, my parents will probably shoot you if you do." He responded, but only received an eye roll from Scarlet. "Scarlet, why are you so nice to me? You just met me, and yet you gave up your entire night to help me find my family, why?"

"Well, for one thing I didn't even want to come tonight, my friend dragged me, and for another thing, I don't know, but I just felt like you needed my help more than I needed this night." She responded shifting him on her shoulders so he sat more comfortably. "Now I have a question for you, why did you yank on _my_ dress, and not someone elses?"

"You caught me, I thought maybe I could introduce you to my uncle, you and him have a lot in common." Ashden said and then responded when she asked 'Like what?', "Well, you both work a lot, and you're both scientists, and you both were forced to come here tonight by your friend."

"Aw, well that makes very little sence, but you get points for trying." she laughed. "Any luck yet?" She asked hopefully. Maybe in the time it took for them to have this conversation, someone had come into view, but of course her luck wasn't that good. Ashden frowned and shook his head. "Okay, time for drastic measures. What does your mom or dad look like." Ashden spent the next ten minutes describing his parents. "Okay, that was no help." She said when he finished and just started looking for anyone who looked like they might be looking for a kid. She saw three people who looked like they were missing something, but when she asked them, they weren't looking for Ashden. One was looking for his girlfriend, the other was his girlfriend looking for him, and the last one was drunk and looking for his fiancé and didn't even look up to see who Ashden was. About another hour passed with no luck, and Ashden was on the brink of tears.

"Okay kid, we've looking for almost two hours, can we take a little break?" Scarlet asked as she made yet another round around the building.

"Hu, no I see one, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!" Ashden yelled pointing to a man standing at the bar. Scarlet did as he told her and the second his feet hit the floor he was off. Scarlet had to maneuver around all the people to catch up with him. "BRUCE!" he screamed before launching himself into the mans arms.

"Hey buddy." Bruce said as he situated him on his hip, "Where have you been, you parents are halfway to hear attacks."

"She helped me find you." He said pointing to Scarlet who was now right in front of Bruce, "Bruce this is Scarlet, Scarlet this is Bruce." He introduced them.

"Hi, you must be the uncle I've heard so much about." Scarlet said out streatching her arm to him.

"Um, I guess so." Bruce replied nervously before taking her hand and shaking it, "I'm sorry you had to waste your evening to help this trouble-maker find his family." He apologized.

"Oh don't sweat it, it was actually kinda fun." She replied cooly, "I mean I didn't even really want to come tonight anyway. My research is hitting its peak, and I was supposed to be at the lab but my friend dragged me here."

"Yeah, she's an experimental physicist, I don't know what that is, but it sounds cool." Ashden brought up.

"Yep kido, it is very cool." Bruce said smiling, which made Scarlet blush.

"Well, I have to go." She said as she started turning away.

Ashden looked at Bruce expectantly, "Uh, hey Scarlet," He called after her, and she walked back over to them, "Maybe we can get together some time?"

"Sure, here's my number." Scarlet replied, blushing again as she wrote her number down. "Call me some time. Bye Ashden, it was nice meeting you, same goes for you Bruce." She said as she finally walked away, smilling.

* * *

"Oh thank god!" Natasha said as Bruce walked up to her and Clint with Ashden talking hos ear off, "Ashden, next time you run off and don't tell us where you are you are grounded, understand?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Yes mommy." Ashden replied looking down to the floor. "But Tony did find me, I just didn't say anything because the person I was with was fun." He finished looking at Tony.

"What, I was looking for Pepper and I never saw him, but..." Tony started but then he remembered the girl had asked him if he was looking for a little kid, "Oh that was you?" he slurred.

"Tony, did you actually get drunk?" Pepper asked angrily crossing her arms. Tony nodded and started to sway a little, "Well, I think the night's over, so why don't we all go home?"

"Agreed." The rest said and they all walked to the cars and drove back to the tower.

* * *

**Okay so there's the next chapter, and thank you to all those who followed and favorited this. I am always open to suggestions, and love reviews. I will post as soon as possible, and hope you all like the story so far.**

**-Badjuju out**


	3. Bruce got a number without your help

**Okay so now I have a little writers block, so after this chapter you may have to wait a while before I update, sorry. The beginning of this chapter starts right once all the Avengers get home from the gala, and when their in the car. **

**To the person that suggested that Darcy be in this story, I will take that into consideration. (Meaning, do you like how I incorporated her into it? If you have any other ideas for her, tell me please.) And to the person who commented on Bruce getting a girls number on his own, I got a big kick out of that, it was a funny review.**

**I don't own Marvel or the Avengers.**

* * *

"So, Tony did you actually even find a girl for Bruce?" Clint asked as they drove back to the tower.

"No, I was unsuccessfully with that part of my quest, but I had to help you find your kid." Tony responded.

"By the way, you're still not off the hook for that Clint." Natasha said, glaring at her husband, "How did you lose him in the first place?" She asked and Clint just shrugged.

"So, I guess all of us coming was pointless." Pepper said from where she sat.

"Not completely." Ashden said half a sleep, "Bruce did meet a girl." He said through a yawn before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Look at that, the kid was so tired he imagined Bruce talking to a girl." Tony said smiling, "Yeah like that would ever happen."

* * *

_In the living room of Stark_ tower

"So Brucey, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" A drunken Tony asks as he walks into the main living area.

"Yeah, it was more fun than I imagined it would be." Bruce said as he lazily threw his suit jacket on the couch.

"And you didn't mind the crowds?" Tony asked as he saw a tiny corner of a piece of paper poking out of Bruce's jacket, "Did you talk to anyone interesting?" He finished as he edged closer to where the jacket slowly, trying not to look suspicious.

"Well, I did talk to a couple of people." Bruce said as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Why are you so interested?"

"Son of a gun, the kid wasn't lying." Tony mumbled to himself as he looked at the number written on the piece of paper, "Hey Bruce, what's this?" He asked holding the paper up.

"A piece of paper." Bruce responded, confusion in his voice.

"Oh, sorry wrong way." He replied as he turned the paper over.

"A number." Bruce deadpanned.

"Who's?"

"Scarlet Carter."

"Who exactly is that?" Tony asked, his voice dripping with interest and anger at Bruce's sarcasm. By now the other Avengers had joined Tony and Bruce in the living area.

"She's a girl I met at the gala. The one that helped Ashden find me." Bruce said nonchalantly.

"Shut it!" Tony exclaimed making everyone jump, "You actually managed to talk to a girl, and get her number?" Bruce simply nodded wondering why Tony cared so much. "Wow, so all you needed was a little push?"

"What?" Bruce asked, throughly confused by now.

"The only reason Tony dragged us all to that gala, was so we could try to find you a girl." Clint explained seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"Well, you should invite her to lunch tomorrow, so we can all meet her." Pepper suggested.

"I don't know, she was in the middle of some research, she might not be able to make it." Bruce said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, invite her anyways, we all want to meet her, and you know Tony will call her if you don't." Steve said, rolling his eyes when Tony just nodded at the last part of his statement. "Just, call her, you'll never know what she'll say if you don't try."

"Tell you what, I will call her tomorrow morning, so as to not sound so desperate." Bruce said, finally caving in.

* * *

_The next morning, at Scarlets place_

"So Scar, you need to tell me about the guy met yesterday." Jade yelled from where she was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll do just that." Scarlet laughed from the bathroom as she did her hair. "Last time I told you about a guy, what did you do?"

"Well, in my defense, I was right wasn't I?" Jade asked and received a burst of laughing as a response, and she soon joined in. "Well, I'm sorry that he couldn't handle having a girlfriend that was ten-thousand times smarter than him." She finished smiling.

"Well, this one won't have to worry about that." Scarlet said lost in thought. She almost missed when Jade asked why. "He's Doctor Bruce Banner." She answered laughing at the gasp she heard come from the kitchen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jade exclaimed, "You got to meet the Bruce Banner, as in 'Hulk' Bruce Banner?" She asked in disbelief, as her friend walked in the room.

"Yep, that Bruce Banner." Scarlet said, nodding with a smile on her face. "Okay, so out of that mind-set, can you please help me with the interns?" She pleaded, acting like they didn't have that conversation.

"Of course I can." Jade breathed as if it was obvious, "But on one condition." Scarlet sighed from the fridge, knowing that the last time she agreed to 'one condition' she ended up having to go to a boring art gala, "Look it won't be like last time, mostly because you gave Banner your number. This time you just have to help me deal with my dad."

"Oh, yeah, I can do that." Scarlet said as the worry disappeared from her face. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked leaning over the island to see what was cooking.

Jade saw the disgusted look on her friends face and laughed, "Yeah, maybe we should just eat out."

Scarlet laughed outright at this, "Hey, I heard Darcy is in town."

"Oh my gosh, taser happy Darcy from Mexico?" Jade asked and Scarlet nodded happily, "Dude, call her, we need to get together and catch up." But scarlet had already dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_ The voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Darce, it's Scar." Scarlet said.

_"Hey, I haven't heard from you or Jade in so long, what's up?" _Darcy said excitedly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast, because honestly what Jade made, doesn't look edible."

"Hey, That was very mean!" Jade exclaimed from the other end of the living room.

_"Yeah that'd be great,_ uh," There was some talking at the other end of the line, _"D__o you mind if I bring some friends?"_

"Of course not, see you at the usual place?"

_"Yep, see you soon! Bye!" _Darcy said before ending the call.

* * *

_Back at Stark towers, in the living room_

"So who was that Darcy?" Pepper asked.

"Oh some old friends of mine." SHe replied cooly.

"So, where are we going for breakfast now?" Natasha asked.

"Uh, this little restaurant about five or so blocks away, is that okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." All the girls agreed, "Wait, is this the two girls from Mexico, the one physicist and the engineer?" Jane asked as a memory dawned on her face.

"Yes, that would be them. Jade made another non-edible thing, so they decided to see if we could get together." Darcy explained, "But we should probably go, if we want to be on time." With that, Natasha, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy left the tower, without telling the boys where they went.

* * *

_At the restaurant _

"So, when is Darcy getting here?" Jade asked impatiently, "Because, I do have a job."

"Yeah, and mine just texted and said the laser finally showed up." Scarlet said as looked at her phone, "Sorry, but I really have to go, those interns won't be able to handle setting it up. I really have to go, tell Darcy I'm sorry, and I said hi." She told Jade as she quickly typed a message in her phone, "Bye."

"Yeah, later." Jade said waving, and then adding before Scarlet was out the door, "Thanks for abandoning me again!" She swiftly heard 'Sorry' as her friend disappeared. "Wow, she seriously just ditched me." she said annoyed, but then she saw Darcy and her friends show up. "Hey Darce, over here."

"Hey Jade, where's Scarlet?" Darcy asked walking up to the table and taking a seat in-between Natasha and Jade.

"Oh, her work called like literally two minutes ago, you just missed her. Shee did want me to tell you she apologies for having stupid interns." Jade said as she looked over the menu.

"Oh, well that just sucks." She replied, "Eh, I want you to meet my friends. This is Natasha, Pepper, and you know Jane." Darcy said, gesturing to the appropriate person. They all said hi and soon enough all the girls were talking about this and that, mostly how much of an ass Tony was when he was drunk. They told stories, most of which for Natasha was about almost dying, and they talked about the things they do at work. It was all very casual and entertaining, and lasted for about an hour.

* * *

_At Scarlets work_

"Hey Dr. Carter, sorry we had to call you in early, but the new interns have no clue how to set it up, and I need help to set it up." Scarlet was greeted when she walked into the lab.

"Oh, no problem, Jaime." Scarlet replied putting on her lab coat. "I thought they said it wasn't coming till saturday, why did it get here earlier?" She asked as she opened the box.

"Uh, I have no clue why it got here early, they just had me sign for it." Jaime replied helping her pull it out of the box. "So how was the gala last night?"

"Oh, I spent most of it helping a three-year old find his family." She replied coolly, "But I did meet someone." she finished and saw Jaime raise his eyebrows in question. "The great Doctor Bruce Banner."

"No way, you met _the_ Bruce Banner, as in the 'Hulk' with the Avenegers, Bruce Banner?" He asked in disbelief. Scarlet nodded smiling at his surprise, "No way, are you yanking my chain?"

"Why does everyone find that so hard to belief?" Scarlet asked, a little offended.

"Well, this is you who we're talking, now don't be offended by that but, you rarely talk to people." Jaime replied, setting up the laser on the table. Scarlet just scoffed in offense, but gave up on the conversation. It took about twenty minutes to set up the laser and all the interns just stayed away, mostly because when they came near it Scarlet yelled at them. "So, when's the next time you're seeing him?" Jaime asked after a while.

"You know, it's wierd that you're so interested in my love life." Scarlet said, "Well, at least it might be wired if you weren't gay. I haven't heard from him yet, but Jade has her money on him calling before the end of today."

"My moneys on he'll call before lunch." He replied, and they both heard ringing.

"Oh, that would be my phone. "Scarlet said as she pulled out her phone and checked the caller id, "No number I recognize."

"Oh, maybe it's about the photon laser." Jaime suggested and Scarlet nodded.

"Yello?" She asked, resting the phone between her shoulder and head so she could still work.

_"Hey Scarlet it's Bruce." _Bruce replied.

"Oh, hey you won." She said nudging Jaime, who fist pumped the air, "What's up?"

Bruce by-passed the comment she made, _"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"_

"Depends on at what time?" She responded, calibrating the laser to the level they needed it at.

There was talking on the other liner and then Bruce replied, _"At around one."_

"Uh, yeah hold on a minute." Scarlet replied, "Bryan, I said no messing with that, clean it up!" She yelled at one of the interns, "Yeah that's good with me."

_"Great, so I'll see you then." _Bruce sighed before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**So do you like it, yes no, tell me your honest opinion. And sorry this is late, but we had this big storm where I live that broke our internet box, literally, my dad had to buy new box. Please review, I don't need to repeat how much I love reviews, and I will still read every one. I will post sometime in the next two weeks, promise.**

**-Badjuju out**


	4. What do you mean my only chance?

**So, I'm so sorry I made you all suffer with the long wait, but I had some stuff I had to do these past weeks. Also, I've just been tottaly brain dead laetly, so please give me ideas. The good thing is I have nothing to do until the 4Th of July, so I will update soon. **

**I do not own Avengers.**

**Terribly sorry about the wait, so with out further adio, the next chapter to Love Maker.**

* * *

_Back at Avengers Tower, after the girls returned from breakfast_

"That girl is so fun to talk to!" Pepper said as the four girls walked into the living area of the tower. "She does have some strange stories about the things her and her roommate have done over the years."

"Yeah, their both crazy," Darcy said as she grabed a water bottle out of the fridge, "It does suck that Scar couldn't stay." She finished sitting down next to Natasha and giving her the bottle.

"Thanks." Natasha greatfully said, "Hey do you think Tony managed to get Bruce to call the girl from the gala up?" She asked looking at Pepper and Jane.

"That he did, ladies." Tony's voice unexpectantly said from behind them, making them all jump. If Tony noticed he decided to by-pass it, "She's coming over for lunch at one." He informed as he clicked away at phone. "I googled her and, as it turns out she has a very small social life. She has no Facebook or Twitter acount, but sh-"

"Tony, just because she has no Facebook or Twitter page does not mean she has no social life." Clint said, making all the girls and Tony jump a foot in the air. "She may just not have any interest in that type of stuff, pretty simple." he finished sitting on the oposite side of Natasha. Tony sat down next to Pepper and rolled his eyes, Clint noticed this and added, "She just might not all the attention you like, Tony." Tony simply rolled his eye's at the comment, again.

"Or maybe she just has no social life." Tony declared. "Well, I can fix that." he mummbled the last part. He looked the clock, 12:15, he had only 45 minutes to drag Bruce out of the lab. He stood at this thought, "Well, I should get started on draging Bruce out of the lab." He said, faining enthusiasm as he walked away from the others.

"I really want to meet this girl," Pepper said when Tony had left, "But I don't know if him introducing her to the 'family' so soon will scare her off or not." She finished nervously.

"MAybe it for the better." Jane said looking at the others intriged faces, so she explained, "Well, if she can't handle us without knowing Bruce, that probably won't change when she gets to know Bruce. It would give him a heads up on wether the relationship will work out or not." she elaborated and a chorus of aws could be heard from the room.

"Whats 'aww'?" Steve asked as he walked into the camunal area.

"Just talking about whats gonna happen at lunch today." Darcy informed. Steves confused look told them that he had no clue what was happening at dinner. So Darcy decided to take pitty on him and explain what was going on. "That girl Bruce met at the gala last night is coming over for lunch. Tony didn't tell you this?" Steve shook his head and Darcy went on, "Surprising, he seemed so excited by it."

"Well, we haven't really talked today, much." Steve admittingly said.

"Oh, are you still mad at him for that prank he played on you two weeks ago?" Natasha asked, sighing.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad, and it certainly won't be the last prank he'll play on you. And trust me, they will get worse the longer you know him." Pepper said, making room for him on the couch. "THe sooner you get over it, the better, you're just giving Tony the reaction he wants."

* * *

_Down in the Lab_

"Hey Brucey, when were you planning on getting out of the lab." Tony asked as he entered into the lab. "Because, your dates in like half an hour." He finished pionting at his watch.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll be out of the lab in time for it." Bruce said, boredly. "You don't need to babysit me for this. I did get her number on my own, didn't I?" He asked looking over the rim of his glasses at Tony, who was now looking around the lab.

"Not exactly, it took a little kid glaring at you for you to ask for her number." Tony said, and then saw the confused look on Bruces face, "Ashden told me how you got the number. Just make sure you're up and out of here soon, you don't have that long." Tony added as he slowly backed out of the lab, taping his watch again. When he was out of veiw Bruce shook his head with a sigh, and went back to what he was working on before.

* * *

_25 minutes after Tony left the lab, in the living area_

"She's gonna be here in like five minutes, and no one has heard a peep from Bruce." Tony anounced as he nervously paced the room.

"Calm down Tony." Natasha said, "He'll probably pop through the door any mintue." She finished, yanking Tony down onto the couch. She was getting sick and tired of watching him pac back and forth. "Stop worrying and relax."

"How can I relax!?" Tony axclaimed, shooting off the couch, "He might ruin the one chance he has toget a girlfriend! And all you can say is relax!?"

"What do you mean this may be my only shot to get a girlfriend?" Bruce said from behind Tony. Tony slowly and nervously turned aroud to see Bruce, with his arms crossed and a glare that could kill someone on his face.

* * *

**And you still have to wait to see how Bruces date will go! HAhahahahahahaha. I know, I'm so mean. I will be updating soon though, so you don't have to be put through to much torture. Please do review and tell me what you think. As always, I am open to suggestions.**

**-Badjuju out**


	5. Meet the reason you have a date

**So, I'm so sorry I made you all suffer, again. But how else am I supposed to make you keep reading this? So last chapter we ended with Bruce royally pissed at Tony. Are you ready to see how this turns out? Well to bad, you still have to wait. Muhahahahaha! I am mean, aren't I?**

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

_At Scarlets work_

"Hey Jamie?" Scarlet called out as she neared the door, "I'm goin' on my lunch break, make sure everything is still in-tacked when I get back, got it?" She yelled as she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, you know you don't have to tell me that every time you leave." Jamie called back sarcastically, "I think I can handle the interns."

"Oh that reminds me." She responded, mentally slapping herself for forgetting, "Jade is gonna come over tomorrow and help out with the interns for a while. Don't let me forget again!" She finished as she ran out of the building. She was swiftly met by a cool breeze, it may have been in the middle of summer but it was refreshing to think of the up coming winter. At least it was for Scarlet, she loved winter. She ran to the edge of the sidewalk and hailed a cab. She quickly climbed in the back seat.

"Avengers tower, please." She cooly told the driver.

"You goin' for the tour?" He asked as he started the engine up.

"Uh, no." She replied, unsure whether to tell him her real purpose or not. She saw him raise an eyebrow in the mirror. "I have a date with Bruce Banner." She said in a way she hoped didn't sound like she was bragging.

"Oh, lucky you." He replied as they neared a red light.

Finally Scarlet remembered where she knew his voice from. "Oh thank god, it's just you, I thought I was telling some random person the details of my personal life." She said as she heaved a sigh.

"What personal life, last I checked you didn't have one." The driver laughed.

"Shut up, Ziggy."

"How did you meet the Hulk, if you never do anything but work?" He asked, taking a sharp turn and nearly knocking Scarlet into the side of the vehicle.

"I had to do things on Jades terms." SHe simply replied and Ziggy made a sound of understanding. He sped up so they wouldn't miss the yellow light, they luckily got through in just the nip of time. "You're trying to get me there as fast as possibly aren't you?" She accused

"Well yeah." Ziggy replied as if it was obvious, "How often do you agree to go on a date with a guy?"

"Hey, I resent that statement." Although it was hard to deny that what Ziggy was saying was true. The last date she had gone on was nearly six and half months ago. (And it was seriously messed up) That was the main reason Jade forced her to go to the gala, she was sick and tired of her best friend, and roommate, to not date as much as she should. In fact when she told any person she had a date with a guy, that was strait, they all were mixes of surprise, happy, confused, and relieved. Apparently some of her other friends from work were starting to think she was lesbian. Welcome to her messed up life.

"Okay Butterfly, we're here." Ziggy said, pulling Scarlet out of her thoughts.

"Ziggy, it's been like six years since that happened, when are you gonna stop callin' me 'Butterrfly'?" She asked as she got her stuff and opened the door.

"No, I will never stop calling you that!" Ziggy yelled at her disappearing form. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning around and waving at her old friend. He waved back and yelled loud enough for her to hear, "Tell me how it goes! PLEASE DON'T MESS THIS ONE UP!" She simply rolled her eyes again. It never really bothered her when her close friends criticised her love life, or lack there of. It was actually refreshing to know that there were people who cared about her. She laughed when she saw Ziggy driving away waving his hand that was in the form of a phone, signaling her to call him. She made a mental note not to forget this time.

She walked up to the large building and opened the door, only to have some other random person walking past her. "You're welcome." She said in shock, "Man some people have no manners." She mumbled to herself about to walk in when she heard someone yelling.

"Hold the door!" She followed instructions and saw a man run up, hands full of groceries and a little kid attached to his leg. _How can he still run that fast in his condition?_ Scarlet thought to herself. He ran up and walked in then turned around to face her. "Thanks." He said breathlessly. Now that Scarlet got a closer look at the man she saw that his hair was in a mess of short curls and he had bags under his eyes. Not to mention the overflow of groceries, man it was like he was buying food for ten people. Plus he had a crying kid attached to his left leg. All in all, he looked beat up.

"No problem, at least you have the decency to be grateful." She replied as she took in his appearance, "Uh, do you want some help?" She asked and saw the little grateful glint in the mans eyes at her offer.

"That would be great, do you think you could pry the crying three-year old off me so I can walk right?" He asked and she nodded, kneeling down so she was down to the kids height. She wrapped her arms around the little kid, only to receive a whale of cries as she pulled him off the mans leg. He just gestured for her to follow him. She looked at him confused. "He's gonna cry until he sees or hears his mom." He explained and Scarlet just nodded and followed him to the elevator.

"So what brings you to the tower?" The man asked after the doors had closed.

"I got a date." At her words the kid stopped crying into her shoulder and looked up at her.

"SCARLET!" He yelled as he latched his arms around her neck. Scarlet and the man were in such a shock as to what just happened. One second this kid was baulling his eyes out, and now he was hugging her.

It was at that moment something clicked in her brain. "Hey Ashden." She said as he pulled away. "I take it this is your dad?" She asked as she nudged her head toward the man, who still had a shocked face. Ashden nodded. "Well," She said as she turned to the man, "Might I ask how you loose a three-year old? Oh, and my names Scarlet, as you probably got when your son shouted it."

"Oh-uh, right, I'm Clint, and I honestly have no clue how I lost him." Clint replied. "So you're the one everyone's been dying to meet?"

"Really, they've been dying to meet me?"

"Well, it's not every day Bruce gets a girls number." Clint explained.

"Why?"

"We had to wait 70 minutes for him to come out of the lab last night so we could go to the gala, the guy never leaves that room."

"Hu, sounds a heck of a lot like me." She replied, looking up at the number of what floor they were on, man this building was _big_.

"Really?" Clint asked looking at her, she nodded, "Man if you aren't the girl for Bruce, he's doomed." At that Scarlet bursted out laughing, Ashden soon joining in, and not long after Clint joined them. The rest of the elivator ride was filled with light conversation and soon they heard a bing and the doors started to open. Neither of the two adults were expecting what they saw when the door opened fully.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that chapter. Scarlet has now met the real person responsible for Bruce asking her out. If you think about it it's true, if Clint hadn't lost Ashden, Ashden never would have found Scarlet, meaning she never wouldv'e met Bruce. Thank Clint for this whole story. Please do review, I have told you once and I'll tell you again, I love reviews. i am already working on the next chapter, I should have it up and running either tomorrow or the next day. But I do have to pack tomorrow for a trip, but I'll have nothing to do for about nine hours, so guess what I will be writing? **

**-Badjuju out**


	6. How did you do that?

**So yeah, I did promise to have the next chapter up in the next two days, so here it is. I promise I will get to their date soon, possibly, maybe, probably not. I just got past my writers block, can you tell? It might just cause me to be mean and make you wait even longer for their date. Cause now I have like a million ideas as to what should happen on it. And as I said last chapter, I'm gonna be stuck in a car for nine hours with nothing to do but write read, sleep, or watch movies. So yeah, I'm probably gonna cram all of them in there. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I'm gonna be mean and make you wait.**

**Anyway, evil side away, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**I NO OWN AVENGERS.**

* * *

_Avengers tower living room, about three minutes before Clint and Scarlet show up_

"What do you mean this may be my only chance to get a girl friend?" Bruce repeated, only angrier and louder this time. _Why would Tony say something like that, I mean I know I'm not the most sociable person, but really? _Bruce thought to himself as he tried to control his anger. The last thing he needed was to Hulk out right before his first date in a long time.

"Uh, look big guy I-I didn't m-mean it like th-that." Tony stammered out. "I was just saying, this is the first time you've dated in a long time, and I just thought that maybe you would not try again if this one fell through." Tony said, getting quieter as he got further into the sentence. "A-an-and i-it-it's not l-li-like y-yo-you t-tal-talk t-to pe-people ve-very much an-any-anyways." Tony stammered out like an idiot.

Bruce had his cold glare set on Tony as he stammered out his explanation. "Look, I sorta understand your very strange obsession with my love life, but can you just let me handle this?" He asked angrily, and admittedly a little to loud. "I have dated before, and I won't just give up if this relationship falls through." He finished, walking towards Tony, who started backing up. "You've had worse history with relationships, and you don't see me criticising you for it, do you?" The hurt was now clear on Tony's face at what Bruce had just said about his past with relationships. "And don't be offended, but you're probably the last person I would go to for advise on that type of stuff. Natasha probably knows more about commitment then you do."

"Wait, are you saying I have commitment issues?" Tony asked, a little offended and a lot more sure of himself now. "Because I can tell you I have no such thing." Bruce just rolled his eyes. "Oh, you do think that. Well, at least I can talk to a women without being worried about breaking her in half!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce was about to respond when...

"Ahem." A girl cleared her throat, making every one turn to look at her. "Look, I really have no clue what started this little argument, but lets wrap it up before one of you does something they'll regret." She said, putting on a sweet smile as she balanced Ashden on her hip. "And trust me, if this goes to far, one of you will do something stupid, that you'll end up regretting." She lost the sincere smile and put on a fake one, "So hug and make up, and then help Clint unload the groceries, kay?" She had a look on her face that made it look like she could kill you any minute, so Tony and Bruce quickly apologised and went to the kitchen with Clint. Neither saying a word beyond that point.

Natasha walked up to the girl, "Okay, I have to know." She said, taking Ashden and settling him on her hip. "How did you do that?" She finished, gesturing to where Tony and Clint used to be.

"Well." The girl droned out, unsure of whether to tell about her rather depressing childhood, "Oh what the heck." She said shrugging, "I grew up at an orphanage, and I was the oldest there, other than my brother, so I usually had to break up all the fights. You pick up some tricks that way. The way those two," She gestured to the kitchen, "Were fighting, it was exactly what I had to put up with every day." She elaborated.

"Oh." Natasha said, nodding her head at the explanation. "Oh, by the way, I'm Natasha." Nat said, holding out her hand.

"Scarlet." Scarlet replied, taking her hand and shaking it, "But go ahead and Scar, everyone does."

"Well, in that case, just call me Nat." Nat said smiling as she let loose a laugh. At the sound of Natasha's laugh all the boys in the kitchen popped their heads out to get a look as to what was happening. The was the first actual look Tony and Bruce got of the girl standing next to Nat laughing. She was probably 5"1' and had middle back length cherry brown hair, pulled into a messy pony-tail. She was wearing a purple tank-top with dark-brown slacks and tan boots. Bruce had a hard time remembering where her recognized her from, and surprisingly enough Tony knew who she was in an instant.

"Well hello there."Tony said walking up to her, "Scarlet Carter, if I'm not mistaken?" He finished, outstretching his hand to her.

She happily took his outstretched hand and shook, "That you are correct." She now looked over to Bruce, "Hey Bruce." She said waving to him.

Bruce tentivly waved back. "Hey Scarlet." He said as he walked up to her, "I almost didn't recognize you in normal clothes." He admitted.

"Oh, you must be the girl Bruce is dating." A sweet voice said from behind them all. They all turned around to see the other red-head of the tower smiling sweetly, "I'm Pepper Potts."

"Oh, so you're the girl who saved Tony's company and can actually tolerate him enough to marry him?" Scarlet said as the two girls shook hands. Everyone laughed at her comment, well everyone but Tony.

* * *

**And now you have to wait for her to meet the others, Muhahahaha. I am really sorry for this, but once again, how else am I supposed to keep you reading it? Always open to suggestions, love reviews, and any complaints will be fixed. I will post the next chapter within three days of now, PROMISE.**

**-Badjuju out**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**OH MY GOSH! I am sooooooooo sorry I broke my promise! I had no internet access at the condos. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I did write on the drive through, just not for this fanfic. Again so sorry. I will apologize a million times, especially because I know how much I hate Authors notes. I just have nothing to write at this moment. I have girls camp this week, so I won't be updating the story till about saturday, and then the other side of my family is coming into town, so I probably won't be updating as often as I would like for a couple of weeks. Again sorry, and this promise I will stick to, YOU WILL HAVE AN UPDATE NO LATER THAN SUNDAY. And to all the people who have updated or followed or favorited, thank you so much, I really never expected this much response, and I only have 6 chapters. Again sorry. If you have any ideas for me, they will be taken in with open arms. I will chat more with you all in about a week. SO SORRY I BROKE MY PROMISE!**

**-Badjuju out**


	8. So you're the one Bruce scored with?

**Okay, so I did promise you a chapter update, but you get a bonus chapter because I've been so mean to you lately. So I'm not gonna make you wait much longer, so here it is. Warning, Bruce gets a little cheesy in this chapter.**

**I don't own Avengers**

* * *

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, "I'm not that bad." He defended, only to receive a look from everyone that said 'really?', "Well I've gotten better."

"Not that much better Tony." A voice said from behind, startling everyone, "If anything these past few days, you've gotten a little worse."

"Only to you, Capsicle, only to you." Tony replied, cooly. "Why is it so bad that I want my fellow heros to be happy?"

"Ever stop to think that maybe we are happy?" Steve asked.

"Hu, never thought of that before." Tony said in a very thoughtful tone. After a minute of thoughtful silence he spake with a smile on his face, "Have you met Bruce's girl yet?" He happily asked. Steve shook his head to answer no. "Well, Steve meet Scarlet."

Steve walked over to the girl tony gestured to. "Hello, Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He said, outstretching his hand to her.

"Scarlet Carter." She replied shaking his hand. Steve gave her an intrigued look. "What is it, is there something on my face?"

Steve started to laugh at her comment, "No you just remind me of someone." He answered thoughtfully.

"Peggy Carter, I know." Scarlet said, pulling Steve out of his thoughts, "She's my great Aunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know she talked about you a ton and sh-"

"No freaking way!" A high-pitched squeal sounded, cutting off Scarlet. "So you ditch me at breakfast and then show up as Bruce's date?!"

Scarlet turned around and her jaw hit the floor, "Darcy?" She exclaimed and ran to give her a hug. "You actually live with the Avengers?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Thor insisted I stay here with him and Jane." Darcy exclaimed, "So you're the girl Bruce scored with?'

"He did not score with me, Darcy."

"Sure maybe not yet, but give it time." Darcy song-sang. "So, I want to know how you and Bruce met." She stated sitting down on the couch.

"Well, don't you think she should at least, meet the others and eat before you interrogate her?" Pepper brought up.

"Fine, we'll ask later." Darcy pouted.

"But only you asked." Scarlet informed confused.

"Tony was about 15 seconds away from asking you." Darcy stated.

"Ah, that makes more sense."

"Well, I'll just call the others down so we can eat and chat." Pepper suggested, walking towards the elevator.

They all agreed and Tony walked into the elevator with her. Steve went to the kitchen saying he had to prepare lunch, Clint and Natasha took Ashden to their floor to get cleaned up, and Darcy just walked away leaving Bruce and Scarlet alone.

"Scarlet walked over to Bruce ans asked, "You haven't said much since I showed up, what's up?"

"Oh nothing." Bruce replied, "Just admiring your beauty." Scarlet started laughing at his statement, Bruce soon joined in. "Why are you laughing?"

"You just- said one- of the most- cheesy lines- I've ever- heard." She replied in between breaths and laughs.

"Really?" He asked.

"Actullay no." Scarlet replied, calming down very quick, "It's actually _the_ most cheesest line I've ever heard."

"Do I at least get points for originality?"

"Lady Bruces Date," A booming voice said from behing them, Before Scarlet could answer, "How good it is to meet you!"


	9. AUTHORS NOTE, AGAIN

**Okay so now I know I told I had another chapter for you, and you are probably mad at me for giving another one these, but I kinda lost the jornal I had writen the new chapters in, so you might have to wait a little for it, but the second I find it, I will write it down and post. Sorry, I will find it soon, promise. Other than that, nothing to report comes to mind, so wish me luck with finding the jornal, again sorry.**

**-Badjuju out**


End file.
